


Short Kylo Ren Angst

by PorgInDisguise (TheCallapher)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCallapher/pseuds/PorgInDisguise
Summary: Just a short Kylo Ren angst. Some spoilers from The Last Jedi





	Short Kylo Ren Angst

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am, so don't expect it to be great cuz I was high af. I'm not also one who writes angst beautifully. I tried.

Kylo bolted up from his bed in a cold sweat, his breathing heavy and unstable. He's been having nightmares like this for several days now. His past kept haunting him in his sleep, constantly reminding him of his pain and sorrow, and every night he'd wake up screaming and crying.

_You are a failure,_  a voice in his head told him. _A worthless being like you can never stand up to his grandfather's legacy._

"No," he told the voice, not realizing he spoke it out loud. "Shut up."

Conflict stirred within his heart, an ache that made him clutch his chest tightly. His face was already riddled with a mix of sweat and tears, yet he couldn't understand the reason why he was crying. His lips twitched as he tried to stifle his sobs.

His eyes drifted at the four metal walls of his room. That's what he was supposed to be, he thought to himself. Cold, hard, and unforgiving. But as time passed, he realized he's become more like glass. Weak, vulnerable, and easy to shatter.

He couldn't understand it. Darkness should have been flowing in his veins by now. He should have been able kill anyone without a moment's hesitation. After all, he already did that to his father, as well as Snoke. Yet why did she hesitate in killing his mother? In killing Rey?

~~He didn't want to feel alone.~~  He had his reasons for letting them live.

He stared out the window, which overlooked the millions of stars that glittered the vast emptiness of space. Seeing them glisten made him think of his childhood. Those were fun times, he thought. Not having to worry about anything, and to simply run free with a smile on--

"Stop!" Kylo buried his face in his hands. "Focus, dammit!"

He breathed a sigh and let the heat bounce from his hands. This wasn't the time for him to reminisce about a past he's been working so hard to get rid of. He still had an army to lead, as well a group of rebel scums to eradicate.

He wanted to rule. ~~He wanted some company.~~

He wanted to become stronger. ~~He wanted someone to comfort him.~~

He wanted to kill them all. ~~He wanted to feel loved.~~

~~He only wanted a hug.~~


End file.
